Nutrition is the science which deals with the materials which the living organism takes in from its environment, and with the process through which these materials maintain life, promote health and growth, and sustain all the activities of the organism. Food is the source of these nutritive materials and supply all the elements which enter into the structure of the living body to afford the energy for its activities and to regulate the vital processes.
The preparation of food has a great deal to do with its nutritive value and ease and pleasure with which it is consumed and digested, and some changes of the food to make it more palatable destroys its nutritive value.
Seeds and nuts, whether of the tree or ground variety, are of considerable nutritive value and are easily digested if ground into a powder like form of various consistencies.
The demand for seeds, grains, kernels, nuts or the like is constantly growing and with it the desire to prepare various food products directly from raw, natural materials, thereby eliminating the commercial additives objected to by a growing number of people. Since the desire to use grains as a source of protein is increasing, the need for a suitable grinding mill is evident.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention is particularly directed to grinding mills, and more particularly, to a home and commercial appliance which will grind grains and the like to a smooth or course like consistency at the option of the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of grinding mills have been provided for home and industry but none have been able in a simple mechanical structure economically manufactured to grind nuts, such as peanuts, walnuts, seed, grains, kernels and the like into a smooth or granular consistency without heat, undue pressure and additives which might destroy the nutritive value of the food products. Further, a need exists for a grinding mill which may be used daily as needed to furnish the ground products without undue loss of time, trouble or substantial nutritive value.
Prior art attempts in home appliances used for milling grains have resulted in an uncontrollable chopping and cutting action which cannot be duplicated repeatedly to obtain the same product consistency.